Shin'nen no Kanashimi
by CrazyHormoneGurls
Summary: To say that Kagome's Christmas got off to a rocky start is an understatement.Her boyfriend broke up with her,She didn't get any Christmas presents.Plus she's working for a Pigheaded boss that she fell in love with.Wait...Love! Ch. 2 up now! AU KaInu Pleas
1. When the Bad Stuff Starts

**Author's note:** It's been awhile I know but now I'm back and ready for some action.I'll keep it short 'cause no-one everreads these things.

_Disclaimer: I can't think of anything witty to say except I don't own Inuyasha, and possible never will._

* * *

Blank pages...

I hated blank pages. While I wanted to get rid of them there was nothing I could think to write down.'_Think Kagome,think!'_

"Do you really think you need to be writing this close to Christmas?", Sango said walking up behind me with what I noticed a glass of juice.

" While you do have a point Sango m'dear, I just want at least get a paragraph done, and what did I tell you about bringing food in my room!" She frowned and headed towards to the door

"Fine, but you should be working on on you Nengajo with it close to Newyear and everything"

Newyear ?

How the hell could I forget about Newyear! There was so much to do, I had to visit mom back in Okinawa, talk to Kouga my boy friend,get Chrsitmas presents. Damn Sango for dropping that bomb on me. Actually I could visit Kouga right now. I jumped up from my desk, threw my coat on and ran out the door into the blistering cold.

I really wished I hadn't...

* * *

The story had been running through my mind for awhile.Short Chapter I know but I like to space things out. Shout-out to my beta-reader Elegant evil, My muse at the moment. Any questions, email me or something.

Nengajo- like postcards for the newyear you send to you loved ones. Kagome prefers to make her own, she saves money that way.


	2. Kid's Are Really Bad Luck

**Author's note: **Yo it's me again. I appreciate the two reviews I got! Look please , the purposeof reviews is constructive critisim. If you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong, I don't know how to make it right.

Enough preaching...

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't Inuyahsa. **

* * *

...

The possible dumbest thing I could do is run out into the streets of Tokyo a day before Christmas. To say that it was crowded was an understatement. The streets were weighed down with people trying to get last minute presents.It was impossible for me to get through all these damn people!

"What the hell was I thinking!" A few people on the street stared at me for a couple of seconds and returned to being busy bodies.I on the other hand stomped and pushed my way to Kouga's apartment. I almost knocked over a kid while trying to cross the street. His mom scowled at me and dragged him away probably saying to never marry a girl like me. The light turned green so while the cars moved I could think...

I wish.

I mean about the me getting married part.Kouga liked his space, he said getting married was like us becoming family. Becoming brother and sister.A white blur zipped past me.

I could catch a cab, but that would cost money.Rent money. I didn't feel like hearing Sango bitch about how the lights didn't turn on.Another option?

"Hey lady..."

Maybe I could take the train.No that would be loaded down too.Damn my impulses.Did I hear something?

"Hey!"

There was times like these that I wished I had a car, or the money. Damn me being poor.

"I said hey!" I turned to see where the voice was coming from. It was another kid. Damn all kids(even though I secretly wanted one).

"What do you want?" I said moodily. The last thing I needed was some kid following me around.That would definetly scare Kouga away.

"Well...you see my parents are gone. I can't find them.", he sounded desperate and excited(in the scared way). There were two things I realized at that moment. One that the kid was a boy.Two he was lost,and very scared. Do I know how that feels?

I patted his back.It almost seemed as though if I did it enough his parents might magically appear.They didn't. I looked anyway.

I sighed , there only seemed to be one thing to do.

"You can come with me. I'm about to catch a cab and visit my boyfriend."

* * *

I never knew a kid could talk that much.Sure they can go off at the mouth, but not like this one.From the moment I sat down in the cab I was bombarded with words. It went something like this;

"What's your name?"

"I'm Kagome."

"Kagome,that's a pretty name. Don't ya think?"

"If you say so..."

"Well you're pretty.Like your name."

"Oh...", I never really could respond well to compliments.For a minute he stopped talking. I think it was divine intervention. I looked past the little clear wall thingy that seperated the cab driver from the customers."You can make a right turn here please."

He nodded and turned the cab. I looked at this Shippo kid. He didn't seem dangerous. You know how these kids are today. Carrying knives around in their pockets...He was very small, almost petite. If you want to call a boy that. You could almost mistake him for a girl. He had thick red hair half- hazardly tied up in a pony tale.A hair ornament stuck right up there too. It was green, like his eyes.

" How old are you Shippo ?"

" Um..." He stuck his thumb in his mouth looking thoughtful." Six I think..."

"Really?Your school let out for break?" This was a dumb question. Schools all over Japan were let out for winter break. Maybe even Souta...

"Yep! Before I lost my parents, we were shopping for Christmas gifts.", His bright face morphed back into worry.

"Don't worry we'll find them." I said attempting reassurance. He nodded and looked back out the window. When he talked I noticed it wasn't with as much zeal as before.

* * *

I remembered the reason why I didn't want to catch a cab in the first place. They're so damn expensive.

" 4,000 yen!" Was there anyway I could reverse this? Shippo already was jumping out of the cab and heading up to the apartment.

The man looked at me with feigned patience , waiting for me to pay him. " Look it can't possibly-"

" It's off the meter.And the meter is always right." he said irritated. I didn't know what to do, so I just payed him the money. Man Sango is going to be pissed come end of the month. I walked into the complex, going up the stairs and passing closed doors until I found Kouga's apartment. "Shippo!" , my voice vibrated all through the building.

"Coming Kagome!"

I stepped closer to Kouga's door ready to knock.There was something I couldn't explain though...A burning in my stomach, that made me sick before he even opened the door.

* * *

This chapter is alot better than the last. Umm... shout out to my beta-readers.If I'm not put on punishment I'll try to get Ch. 3 up in the next couple of weeks.

Toddles!


	3. Fiance? This Can't Be Good

Author's notes: This is the part where I sigh and complain about my crappy writing skills. I'll skip that for now, maybe next chapter

**Disclaimer: Should I really point out the obvious?**

* * *

When Kouga opened the door the feeling was still there.

I could read the surpirse in his (gorgeous) blue eyes. " Kagome, I didn't expect you." For some reason, he wouldn't open the door all the way, so I pushed it it open and let myself in. "Kinda a spur of the moment thing-come on Shippo."

I walked through the kitchen and straight into the living room

Kouga's apartment was smally as it was homey. It also smelled like dog, you got used to it though after spent a night or two over.

When I plopped myself down on the couch Shippo wasn't that far behind me. "Who's the kid?"

I streched my legs out on the couch and looked at Shippo, who seemed uncomfortable." He was a kinda a spur of the moment thing too." Kouga raised one eyebrow.

"Don't you have anything to eat?"

His features were unreadable. Something was going on. Normally he'd have that arrogant look on his face.

"Kagome...What are you doing here?"

"What! Can't I just visit my boyfriend?", my voice was getting shrill.

"but like this?" _'What is wrong with him!'_

"What's wrong with you!", my voice was getting higher and even a little loud.

I jumped up from the couch, and looked at him. At this point he wouldn't even look me in the eye.

I wanted to look back to see where Shippo was but I couldn't until he looked me in the eye. Judging by now it could take awhile.

Minutes passed before he finally spoke. "There is something--"

The doorbell rang.

* * *

Kouga paused. "Well , aren't you going to get that?"

Kouga walked away from me and opened the door.

" Hello Kouga-kun! I brought you lunch." , slowly with that shrilly greeting I felt the world as I know it fall apart.

The word _Affair_ kept running through my mind. I think that little voice was right, Kouga wouldn't even look at me , or the girl.

" Kagome...This is Ayame, my fiance."

* * *

Just for the record, I didn't like this chapter but I just couldn't keep waiting. I couldn't make you gus wait so...Sucky I know.  



End file.
